Real vampires don't discriminate against blood, especially blood-lines
by Moonsnakeprincess
Summary: Glory thought she had problems. Turns out girls night was almost a last night for all involved. Thank goodness for Jerry but when Jerry's mom reveals ugly truths. Glory and the others get stuck babysitting some odd new vampires, very odd...


**Author's note:** _Real Vampires have curves series is owned by Gerry Bartlett. Published by the Penguin Group_. The only characters I own are my Ocs. This is an Alternate universe featuring Glory St. Clair, Jerry, and company based on a really crazy dream i had.

Real vampires don't discriminate against blood, especially blood-lines

Ch. 1 Bloody hell it's a small world after all

It was supposed to just be a simple holiday with the girls and Valdez. Who would have thought things can change in an instant. Hi I'm Glory St. Clair and I'm a vampire. Yes most people think vampires are all skinny pale and super model starlets. Well too bad I'm just average Angelo-Saxon American Vampire. I don't drink human blood well try not to. I drink synthetic and yes I'm religious...to a point. Due to several adventures I agreed to have a girls night out with my friends in Philadelphia of all places just to check out the night life and party hardy without too much of a headache. That was the plan anyway. Sigh...

"Glory this mall seems to be the biggest one and it has a shoe sale. Come, come." said Flo, Flo De Vinci my best friend and roommate she's an Italian vampire who has had many lovers, apparently Leonardo De Vinci himself. Due to this she's a great artist and beloved in the vampire community and amongst the humans. However don't get her crossed when it comes to her husband Richard or her shoes.

"I see some purses that are calling my name." said Lacy, a were cat whose mother is very protective of her since she's the youngest. Also my friend and employee and Vintage Vamps Emporium a Vintage dress shop down in Austin Texas my newest home.

"Great let's-"

"_You're not going anywhere without me Glory."_

Sigh Valdez no dogs in the mall unless I suddenly became handicap and I refuse to play blind again. So no way-

"Yeow! Glory look out!"

"Ave Maria this isn't good!"

"Hey watch out!"

We all avoided being shot at. I looked around to see if everyone was okay.

"We're all good Glory well not those three. Poor things." said Flo.

"They're bleeding out bad. Where did that fur ball go?" said Lacy.

"Valdez?"

_Right here. Glory these three smell strange but their human and they're not going to make it._

"Oh no not again. I refuse remember Lucky."

"Please help. My mother and sister are bleeding."

"Oh you poor thing. I will help." said Flo.

"No save my sister and mother please." cried the young girl.

"Ah man I'm a were cat I can't do anything. Shove it dog breathe."

"Sigh okay which one of you is it going to be?" I asked.

"A vampito?" said the woman who was clearly the mother.

"Uh yes look you both are bleeding who is it going to be?"

"Is my sister safe?" asked the girl.

"Yes." said Flo once she finished with the young girl.

"You're sister is now vampire who will I save? Hurry you don't have much time." said Glory.

"Save my daughter I've lived my life."

"No save my mother she didn't lose as much blood as I did."

"Alexis don't make me pop you. Listen Ms. Vampito save my daughter hurry."

"Don't even think about it blondie. Save my mother."

"Will you two make up your minds please. Flo can you save one while I?"

"I'm already put out Glory and we didn't even get to go shopping. But it's so sweet that they love each other so much."

"Glory is thou highest save my mother or I'll find away to haunt you-"

"What is all this nonsense. Valdez came and got me and-"

"Jerry! Oh Jerry help me please they're bleeding out and."

"Gloriana don't cry. You child you smell odd."

"New perfume so sue me. One of you better save my mother." said the girl.

"No save my daughter." said the mother.

"Enough. Gloriana take one and I the other."

For once I didn't have the energy or the gumption to fight with Jerry I picked one and prayed for the best. Hey like I said I'm somewhat religious and with my kind of life can you blame me.

At first I thought we were too late but then I heard all three breathing.

"I will take them to the hotel. Don't be long."

"Jerry I don't feel like shopping anymore."

"Gloriana they're fine I assure you, go have fun. I will pick you three up once you're done." Jerry kissed the top of my forehead picked up all three women as if they weighed nothing and was gone.

Not going to lie shopping really was the farthest thing from my mind but fifty percent off on everything on the store was calling all our names. I ended up buying the fall collection. Lacey bought what's referred to Anime inspired Kitty Chiq wear and Flo bought out all the shoes of her favorite designer in an assortment of colors.

"You think Jeremiah is going to have enough room for us Glory?"

"Not with all the shoes you bought." laughed Lacy.

"Lacy's right Flo you went overboard again but Jerry is nothing but resourceful." I hope-

Valdez huffed, "_He does have his hands full Glory."_

"I know that but-"

"Gloriana I'm here. Before you ask I have guards watching them. Gloriana I know it's your vacation but you're going to have to help me explain everything to them when they awaken."

"I know. What's wrong Valdez?"

_Nothing it just feels like deju vu I guess. Hey boss you said the eldest girl smelled odd right?_

"Yes odd and yet familiar."

"Jerry."

"Let us hurry it won't be long before daylight is upon us." Jerry yawned meaning he was doing more then just playing hero.

I decided to let it slide and not because I was shaken up or exhausted. The car ride back was quick and for once no one back talked including Valdez. Of course Valdez silent usually means something is up and he and Blade refuse to tell me what's up. But I could barely keep my eyes open so I simply put my head on Blade's shoulder.

"Everything will be fine Gloriana I promise you."

"Jerry don't make promises just stay with me tonight okay."

"Okay."

When we parked I felt Jerry lift me into his arms. While with his mind he sent my packages flying to my room. Did I mention vampire powers rock. I'm still mastering the basics. He carried me all the way to my hotel bedroom there we laid into each others arms and there is where we stayed.

You know that feeling when you're being watched. I felt it but tried to ignore it. Luckily though I knew it wasn't threatening just as I knew I smelled fear and curiosity mixed in. Also I knew without opening my eyes that Valdez was watching whoever it was. I opened my eyes when I heard him moan.

"Valdez are you okay?"

"What a great name for such a handsome boy. So Valdez you're a guard dog huh. You didn't happen to see mine did you?"

"You have a dog?"

"Yes he's a handicap dog."

"You don't look like you have handicap."

"_She can't hear on her left Glory and her mother is blind as a bat without her glasses."_

"Whoa he talks so cool. Nice voice puppy."

Valdez actually gave her his belly as she petted him. I glared at him and he winced.

"Sorry I didn't mean to distract him. It's his ears they're so cute. Hey is he always this friendly?"

"Depends on the day. So I'm sorry my name is Glory St. Clair."

"What a pretty name but I thought I heard the tall one call you Gloriana."

"It is but my friends call me Glory."

"Oh are we friends?"

"Uh I wouldn't mind it."

"Oh okay my name is AJ my family and friends call me AJ only my mother calls me Alexis."

"What does the J stand for."

"I rather not say if you don't mind and don't try reading mine you'll get lost."

How the heck did she know I could read minds-

"We read a lot of fiction. I have loads of question."

"Matilda you mind I was talking to Miss Glory." said AJ.

"Sorry sis but I want to know. So vampires right what can vampires do." said Matilda jumping on the bed.

"Matilda I'm glad you're feeling better but-What are you drinking?" asked AJ.

"The one named Flo gave it to me. Want some it's pretty good." said Matilda handing the can to her sister.

"What is it? Blrg it's sour." said AJ.

"Really it's O negative it shouldn't be that sour. Relax it's synthetic most vampires nowadays drink synthetic blood. Only old school vampires drink real blood and when they do the victims are still alive and have no memory of the incident. Is she writing this down?"

"Sigh yes. Matilda you mind." said AJ.

"Sorry but I've been up since this afternoon." whined Matilda.

"What that's impossible vampires sleep from now to the morning. We're not up by noon." I said.

"We are, we always are. The only time we get up early is if our mom dragged us up. She's in the living room area talking to your amora." said Matilda.

"The were cat and the one called Flo also in there. So you didn't see my dog then. His name is Ace he's a German Shepard mix." said AJ her voice barely above a whisper.

"That hell hound only listens to you sis." said Matilda, even though she said it in a matter of fact tone I could tell she was trying to cheer her sister up.

"You make that sound like a bad thing. He just took off when he saw a bunch of weird guys in space helmets and we dashed after him next thing I know. You guys were being shot at and and a stake hit through Mattie's neck and mom got hit when she tried to scrotum crush one of them."

"Sigh let me get my drink. Valdez once you're done with your massage we're all going to answer everyone's questions okay." I said.

Valdez tail stopped wagging when Matilda stopped rubbing his belly.

One Blood Thirsty (Ran out of Fang-tastic thanks to Flo's generosity) and a half later...

"So no sunlight, stakes can kill us, sunlight can kill us the head cutting off can kill us. Fun." said AJ.

"You sure the sunlight hit AJ and she was fine."

"What?" we all said.

"Lass are you sure?" said Blade.

"Yeah I pulled open the curtains luckily it only hit sis. She grumbled in frustration but nothing else happened. I quickly closed them when the dog grred at me." pouted Matilda.

"Valdez is she telling the truth?"

_"Yeah boss. I had to check on her to make sure she was all right. That's when she followed me back to Glory's room and attempted to distract me."_

Attempted yeah right puppy. You so loved the extra attention and belly rubs you ham. Lucky I had a mind block even though Valdez is a pain I didn't want him to get in trouble with Blade.

"Okay the whole being defenseless thing at night sucks big time one and not eating really." said AJ.

"Yeah at least the vampires on_ It Sucks to be Me_ mini series could eat if they wanted." chimed in Matilda.

"Girls I know you two will miss my stuffed shells but you two are alive uh well sort of and losing you would have killed me. So consider it a blessing. Not even cheesecake?" asked their mother.

"Sorry Lucy some vampires can eat but mainly it makes us very sick." said Flo.

"Like pregnancy. Oh well." sighed Lucy.

"Now that you understand the rules. We must discuss the living arrangements and training." said Blade, he stared at me when he said this.

"Oh no I am not living with them. I love Austin."

"It's only for the summer and besides. Flo and you have a responsibility as well as I. Now suck it up Lass."

"Uh everyone please don't fight. It's not like we're** family**-"

"Angus Jeremiah Campbell... it's bad enough that she's here but are those made vampires. My god this can't be." Mother Campbell, Blade's mother actually fainted.

"This has to be an omen." sighed the family of three.

"Mother awaken what's wrong." said Blade.

Flo and Lacy started fanning the woman.

"My god they, they are here."

"Mother you're speaking in tongues what's wrong." said Blade.

"Those half breeds. My cousin was a fool. It was his foolishness that caused my family name to be dragged in the mud. I never thought any of them survived."

"Mami calm down." said AJ.

"Yeah mom don't say something you can't take back." said Matilda.

"Listen bruha if you have something to say say it. Otherwise you'll have another thing coming." said Lucy.

"Don't talk to me half breed just because my brother had your vixen of an ancestor doesn't mean you'll have a dime of my money and especially my son's money. Understand not a dime."

"Uh Glory is she really that superficial?" asked AJ.

"Sadly yes but even I don't know what she's talking about. Unless Mae Campbell side of the family is not as great as she always bragged." I licked my lips.

Jerry sighed but I was so not going to let this go.

"Ma are you saying these three are our family."

"My cousin was disowned for he fell for a gypsy girl. Yes sadly they are family." she spat.

"Hey we're a hundred percent Hispanic descent. American girls so back off you old bat." said Matilda.

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"How dare you. Jeremiah please tell me you didn't bite this heathen child."

"She maybe a child but only I get to call her names." said AJ.

"My gawd you bite this one the one who looks like her. Please tell me I'm having a heart attack."

"You need a heart before you can have an attack." said Lucy and I in unison. We smiled at each other.

"Ahem I think we need another meeting." said Jeremiah.

"Sure once someone helps me find my dog. Otherwise no way Jose." said AJ, she was now back to the young woman I remembered bossing me around before she was bitten. Not sure if I prefer her bossiness or her shyness. Bossiness is proof she's related to Jerry.

Jerry stared at me and sighed.

Ch. 2 No good deed goes unpunished and getting threatened with death just sucks...

A year and half later...

It didn't surprise me that AJ and Matilda aka Mattie handled the vampire thing very well. Blade said they wouldn't have to move for awhile and since they always had youthful faces no one would notice anyway. They picked up on their vamp gifts no problem. AJ is still shy but she's very talkative when it comes to comic books and Anime. Wow but she's not as bad as Matilda who loves to know everything and I mean everything and gets bored very easily. Somehow I got tricked by not only Blade darn his Highlander tongue! But their mother Lucy that sweet Velma look only gets you so far. Somehow had me, Flo and Lacey watch her girls while she was away on a business meeting. AJ was a popular book writer and with a few name changes started writing diary entries of her life as well as her sister's as vampires. It was second on the New York's best seller list for the twelfth week in a row. Matilda was what was called good at everything accept staying still. Currently she was using the family home as she dubbed as a reverse bed and breakfast for the para-normals. Also she was working with some high class vampires to make synthetic food. Think Hungry man for vampires especially newly turned vampires. So far pizza, spaghetti and meatballs and beef stew were big hits. Matilda said she's focusing on her favorites first then her sister's. Things were going great actually especially when AJ was reunited with her dog Ace.

However the quiet peaceful life wouldn't last long...(cue in scary music here).

I mentioned that AJ is quiet and definitely a nerd. Let's put it this way she's taught us a lot about comics and Anime. That being said she has a lot of friends and acquaintance with the same taste...Enter Douglas Fieldmen.

"Sigh great he's here."

"What's wrong Matilda I thought you and AJ share the same friends."

"He's a stuck up know-it-all and has no problem correcting AJ in everything-"

Grr...Woof.

Matilda petted Ace, "Ace and I agree that Douglas is a dirt bag in a suit."

"I'm assuming AJ doesn't see it."

"Sigh believe it or not AJ sees the good in everyone even when it isn't there. We'll try to keep it down Glory. Douglas is going to give us pointers on our costumes and skit for Anime Con even though we've been champions for six years without him." Matilda nodded to me and walked away to play hostess.

I heard Douglas ask for vitamin water with a hint of lime. Ace and Valdez snorted at the same time.

Douglas then walked up to me and stuck his nose up. "So you're AJ's new friend Glory? Her cousin's girlfriend correct?"

"Yes nice to meet you." I offered my hand, he took it. I noticed he was checking out my outfit.

"Interesting choice of clothing. Are you in a play or a Renaissance player?"

"Actually I was just wearing this for AJ apparently her best friend and I are the same size on top."

"Oh you mean Tatiana yes she's all mouth and not a true fan. She's Anime only not Anime, Manga and the culture behind it." Douglas fixed his glasses.

"Fascinating-"

Grr...

"I see Ace hasn't changed. Nice collar it fits him. Was this your doing?"

"Yes I ordered it from my shop. Apparently the vintage look is big with certain Manga and Anime that AJ and Matilda like to read."

"Pft Matilda likes to read everything that doesn't mean she's cultured. However Ace playing the hell hound of...is not far off of his personality-Yipe!"

"Ace heel! Are you okay Douglas?"

"Fine he has his shots correct?"

"Yes."

"Then no harm done right?" I asked.

"Yes I guess you're right. Ah thank you Matilda." said Douglas he drank his fancy water.

_"Asshole."_

For a minute I thought Valdez forgot himself and spoke but since no one reacted I figured I just imagined it after all, all this "excitement" would work on anyone's nerves right?

The rest of the night consisted of what Matilda warned me about. Douglas criticizing AJ.

"I say we let him get attacked by rats. I can call a few they owe me some favors." whispered Lacy.

"No. Thanks for staying Flo's with Richard club hopping. I hope they have a place to stay tonight?"

_"For once I agree with Lacy we dip him in the leftover grease found in the trashcans out front and let the rats have him."_

"Relax puppy it's our job to show AJ and Matilda the ropes not run their lives."

"She's too nice. She let me borrow her Cat bell outfit and...I owe her a new one. She told me not to worry about it." said Lacy.

"If this is one of your boyfriend's fetish I don't want to know." I said.

Lacy smiled but now Valdez looked curious.

I sighed.

"That's enough practice everybody. Tatiana you're awesome as always. Elise May always great spirit a little more hips."

"Like this EM." demonstrated Matilda.

We all shared a laugh, except Douglas.

"Ahem I'm sorry but I don't see how this will win. After all this is the big leagues..."

"Douglas this is just for fun. Besides once the others get here it'll look better honest." said AJ.

"I thought it was cool." said Lacy.

"Heh yes we will be styling no matter what." said Tatiana, she glared at Douglas.

"Okay everybody lights out now." I said.

"Tat stop with the face." said AJ.

"Fine but I'm not tired it's barely midnight." whined Tatiana.

"Everyone to bed now. Valdez escort Douglas out." I said.

"I don't need an escort I know where the door is." said Douglas.

"Make sure you use it then." said Matilda.

"Heh you guys are trips. Tat you're upstairs with me-Hee-hee and Ace of course. Matilda you're with EM, Glory and Lacy you can have my mom's room or the finished basement." said AJ, she took Douglas arm against Ace's obvious dislike and escorted him out with Ace right besides her.

_"Drama shows has nothing on crazy nerds."_

"Behave puppy. What do you know about Ace?"

_"You see it too. I'll tell you later Glory here they come."_

"Glory tomorrow night I'm going shopping with Douglas to pick up our exported outfits as well as material for Matilda and several other of our friends costumes. I was wondering if you could watch Ace for me."

"He's your handicap dog aren't you supposed to take him with you like everywhere?" I said.

"Sigh I know but Ace doesn't like Douglas and I think Douglas is scared of Ace and I don't want to have to worry about these two snipping at each other."

"What about hunters?" I thought suddenly.

"We've been here about what a year and half and no attacks since the day you turned us. They were probably just drunk punks-"

"Drunk punks with stakes. AJ I know you don't like thinking about that day but-"

"Glory living in fear is what I've done my entire life. I refuse to live like a mouse waiting for the cat to sleep. No offense Lacy." said AJ.

"No problem I got what you meant but you have to understand that Glory has been around longer then you have and knows about this stuff." said Lacy.

"Sigh I'm sorry I didn't mean to insinuate you didn't but I just want a day of normalcy as normal as possible. Please Glory will you take care of Ace for me?" begged AJ, those darn eyes of hers.

"We'll all go out together and I'll take Ace then. You and Douglas will have plenty of time to pick up supplies while the rest of us do some shopping. That's the best I can do AJ I promised your mother to keep you girls safe." I said.

"We're not kids." interrupted Matilda stomping her foot.

"It's true we're not kids anymore but we are still our mother's daughters. Sigh fine Glory that seems fair. Just take care of Matilda and Ace for me okay." said AJ.

"All right AJ just be very careful. Where in the mall can we all meet?" I asked.

"The food court of course." said Matilda. AJ laughed and nodded.

I laughed too. I knew the only reason Matilda wanted to go to the food court was to smell all her favorite foods plus do more research. Valdez barked with approval since Matilda would feed him samples and have him describe it to her while she wrote everything down.

Once everything was settled we all settled into our bedrooms. Well Lacy decided to stand guard meaning she was scanning the fridge for even though AJ no longer ate her creations she still cooked practically everyday when she wasn't busy writing and planning for the next Anime Con.

"Spill it Puppy what's wrong?"

_"I think Ace is a shape shifter."_

"You think or you know?" I said sitting up in bed.

_"Think about it Glory. He only listens to AJ and when he's not besides her ever dang minute he's gone long periods at a time."_

"Long periods but I thought he's always with her?"

_"Sometimes he sneaks out and comes back before she wakes."_

"How do you know this Valdez and how long has this been going on."

_"Recently. When he first got reunited with her he wouldn't leave her side except to do business. Now he's doing more then just business if you know what I mean Glory. I don't know what cuz I have to guard you but he's up to something or I'll eat kibble for two hundred years."_

"Wow this must be serious. You don't think he's responsible for the attack that made her vampire do you?"

_"No that I'm sure of. How come. Every time he sees her it's like when I look at Beth. The same way Blade looks at you."_

"Are you saying Ace is in love with AJ?!" I didn't get a response or if I did I didn't hear it. Once it's lights out for vampires it really is lights out.

According to Lacy and Valdez this afternoon AJ was cooking up a storm. She cooked for her mortal-ish friends. I say ish for even though they are all longtime friends they are odd and not fazed at all about the vampire thing. In fact Tatiana keeps asking Jerry if he has any brothers...yeah that's way to much for me to digest right now. Anyway apparently AJ cooked for Valdez, her friends and Ace. Well apparently Matilda forgot not to eat and stuffed a bacon sandwich in her mouth and drowned it down with Pepsi. The kicker she was totally fine in fact the four went shopping in the sun. They did put on sunblock like that would work but the oddest thing AJ and Matilda didn't fry not one bit. Ace was by AJ's side the rest of the day...Here's where the trouble started...

"Glory! He's bleeding out heal him please. I healed the minor wounds but the blood it's everywhere please." cried AJ.

"What happened Hunters?" I said I put my hands on his wounds they immediately started to heal. By the smell of him it wasn't hunters or vampires it was the scent of a shifter.

"Glory?"

"AJ I don't think he's going to make it." I said.

"Glory please, please don't let him die not like this. Please." it was her eyes.

"Sigh okay this is what you need to do."

Maybe I should have never told her what to do to save him but it was her eyes. Of course maybe I shouldn't have left her in the room alone with him...However I had a valid excuse I needed to confront Ace. Low and behold he was in my room with Valdez they were both giving each other a stare down. When he saw me he started snarling.

_"Watch it flea bag you try anything on Glory you go through me." _grred Valdez.

_"I don't harm innocence even if they don't look it." _grred back Ace.

"Whoa now that's a voice. I mean you're a shifter?"

He not only nodded he transformed then and there and let's just say wow.

"Thank you." he said in that bedroom voice of his.

I couldn't tell if he was reading my mind or he was thanking me for-

"For being AJ's friend and being patient with her. The only constant friends she has is her sister Matilda and Tat and EM. Everyone else even though kind are more of acquaintances and that includes that pompous Douglas Fieldmen."

_"So you attacked him cuz he was making moves on your girl." _said Valdez.

"Valdez." I said. Can't believe this hot shifter read my mind so easily. Need more block training.

"It's all right. You're right Valdez is it, you're right I would have attacked if I was there. But I was stuck with the rest of you the rest of the night when AJ and Fieldmen went shopping. I knew something was wrong she's never late coming home." he sighed then he looked at me. "I would have loved to attack him but AJ does consider him a friend and I wouldn't want to do anything to upset her."

"So you do love her." I wish sometimes to shut my big trap.

He smiled and nodded, "Yes very much."

"Aiee!"

All three of us dashed in. Ace quickly transformed back into his Giant German Shepard form.

"Calm down Douglas everything is fine. Glory tell him everything is fine." said AJ.

"Yeah what AJ said-"

"Fine you call this fine. Where the hell is my reflection. Better yet where is her's. I knew you were odd AJ but I know back then you had a reflection."

"Please stop yelling you're giving me a headache." said AJ.

"Stop yelling! You good for nothing-Argh!"

"Ace stop now please. Ace! There was no need for that Doug."

"It's Douglas and you better remember it."

"Douglas wait stop!"

Crash!

"Okay that's new. AJ? AJ." I ran after AJ who was carrying Ace to the bathroom.

She washed off the blood and tended to his wound and quickly bandaged him up sniffling all the way.

"There. You'll be fine Ace-y okay." hiccuped AJ.

Ace whined and licked her face.

"Sigh I'm so sorry Ace-y so sorry." she petted his ears.

These were the moments when I felt like I was in the middle of a movie an interfering female was not the role I wanted to play but-

"AJ we're going to have to find him before he hurts himself and Ace is in no shape. No shape to be with you." I said.

"Okay. Matilda you up?" asked AJ.

"Yeah I already finished my nap. What's up?" said Matilda.

"Short version. You were right I should never have extended my contact with Douglas. I need you to watch Ace while Glory and Valdez and I find Douglas. Lacey will be up from her nap in a few. Can you two repair the window that Douglas broke otherwise mom's room is going to be cold."

"Maybe I should contact the others." I said.

"Glory I screwed up. Let me try to fix it first okay. If I screw up further I will have to find away to make it up to all of you. Ace-y don't lick that wound got it."

"I could heal it for you." I offered.

_"Maybe once you get some Fantastic in you Glory."_

"Sigh Valdez is right I didn't even think. Go drink up Glory I'm sorry." said AJ.

"AJ everything will be fine." I said.

Unfortunately I was wrong not only did Douglas not handle the vampire thing well but thanks to him those weird space cases were out and about looking for us again. To top it all off Ace made us promise not to tell AJ that he's a shape shifter, and Jerry and the others were now in the house as well as a few paranormals paying for a cupboard or whatever for the day as well as a complimentary synthetic breakfast. I won't lie it was like the real thing and it didn't have an after taste. Mattie really did do her research well.

"This is a dastard."

"I know Jerry."

"Why did she turn him vampire?" Jerry stared at me waiting for an answer.

"I don't know."

"You don't know. Gloriana I looked into Ace's past it seems his family is tied to my-ma's family. However much is a mystery of him. However he is an ally and I told him not to transform unexpectedly on you again."

"Spoilsport. Hey."

"Lass if you test me I will put you over my lap and spank you."

"Stop trying to cheer me up Jerry I feel like shit. AJ was finally warming up toward me. Now she won't hardly leave her room except when she gets word of Douglas."

"I will talk with the girl perhaps if her mother can't get through to her I can-"

"Just because you made me vampire cousin doesn't mean I need to be watched twenty-four seven that's Ace's job. I know when I do something wrong it's my job to take blame. I take full blame and even though I'm not as old as you two. I'm still not a child legally I'm an adult of twenty-six and forever will be. I hear you found out why I don't burn in the sun cousin is that true?"

"Yes but AJ it's not healthy to hide away all the time. You are a beautiful young woman and should socialize."

"Funny Jerry you never say that to me." I laughed when Jerry playfully swatted my bottom.

AJ laughed, "You two act like an old married couple. Sigh I socialize enough on my Anime Cons even if you don't get them cousin. That's how I get business as well as social contacts."

"I may not get everything but your sister has educated me on many Animes and some comics." said Jerry.

"Yeah Jerry starting to secretly like Blade from Marvel comics."

"Gloriana exaggerates I find the premise interesting."

"That a half vampire hunts down evil vampires who specialize in human slavery what's not to like. It was better when it was just Marvel. Sorry nerd moment. Anyway have a good morning you two fine in here?"

"It's here or a closet and Gloriana doesn't do shape shifting." said Blade.

"Sorry about that Mattie got a good deal from the honeymoon couple who wanted the basement. All your stuff is here Glory and don't freak if you see other furniture when you awaken. My sister hides my gifts in here."

"Gifts?" said Blade and I.

"My birthday is coming up. Please don't look at me like that especially you cousin." AJ closed the door behind her.

"So lass we have some time before-"

"Hey sorry is she gone. Here no touchie." said Matilda dragging in some thing handmade.

"Matilda what is that?" asked Jerry.

"It's a ottoman table in the shape of a coffin. I couldn't find one that had sis colors so I made one instead. See the lining in here its perfect for her books and stuff. It's fireproof so she can hide her most valuable stuff and still be fashion ready cool huh. Well night I mean morning." Matilda dashed out as fast as she entered.

Jerry and I stared at each other.

"Gloriana."

"I'm not sure Jerry she made it for her sister and that would just be." Jerry knew I couldn't concentration when he caressed his fangs up and down my neck, I moaned.

I would tell you that I felt horrible for defiling AJ's birthday gift but that would make me a liar however I know Jerry felt awfully guilty but nothing we could do about it until tomorrow night.

According to Lacy, AJ, and Matilda would take turns checking if anyone needed anything while Lucy their mother would shop and restock the house with things that were needed and sleep in her bedroom once she double checked the whole house was secure and everyone is where they were supposed to be. AJ stayed up and was typing away. Lacy said Ace didn't leave her side not that he could even if he wanted to. For awhile Lacy kept AJ and Ace company until Lacy complained about a back ache and AJ massaged her shoulders for her.

"Purr...how are you single?"

"I'm odd remember. Ace did you just snort? You're so sweet." said AJ.

"So how long have you had Ace?" asked Lacy.

"Since he was a teenager. He was my uncle's and was supposed to go to me but somehow my relatives put him in the pound without our knowledge. Luckily mami found him and brought him home. I was about eight I think when Ace protected me from a giant rat."

"Wow so you two have been through a lot."

"Yeah he and my cat were buds. When my cat died I took it hard I won't lie. Ace was there for me. He was there for me during my cancer scares he was there for me when my dad officially disowned me."

"You're dad disowned you? Why?"

"Sigh he claims because I disowned him for not accepting the man who I was to marry. I didn't love him and he was mean to Ace so no."

"Yawn...aw man I'm getting sleepy."

"No problem Lacy no problem. Go to sleep okay."

"Will you be alright everyone is already in."

"I'm fine. Right Ace-y."

Woof.

According to Valdez...

_"I'm going to die what's with all the locks. Ooh oh man-"_

"Valdez you too. No worries here. See go for it."

_"Thanks uh stay back I need to-"_

"Relax Ace is doing his business back there. See Ace make room for Valdez."

_"Yeah Ace unless you want to smell like Labardoodle doo-sure."_

Grr.

"Ace behave. Come here sweetie pie. Backyard is free Valdez." AJ laughed as Valdez dashed to the nearest grass patch and quickly got back inside.

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you."_

"Hee-hee okay, okay. Relax I know how it is to need to go that badly. No one told you to drink all that punch."

_"Hey it was delicious."_

"Really? Thanks I made the punch for the girls alcohol free of course. Ace liked it too. Right Ace-y."

Woof.

_"Of course he did."_

"You guys hungry?" AJ locked up the backyard door. She opened the pantry quickly and grabbed a few jars and closed it for a customer was using it as a day bed.

_"You okay?"_

"Do all vampires sleep like that?"

_"Like what?"_

"Like their dead to the world."

_"Yep. So food?"_

"Heh sure any request I know Ace wants scrambled eggs and sausage."

Woof!

"Excuse me and wheat toast with some orange juice fortified."

_"You don't find that strange that you know what he wants to eat all the time?"_

"Is that the pot calling the kettle black. For some reason I just know but that was even before the whole vampire thing. Just like I know when my sister and mom is having a bad day. I just know even before they come home. Anyway what do you want to eat Valdez?"

_"Meat sounds good need to stay up and have energy."_

"Upstart breakfast got it. This, this and this. One energy omelet for Valdez and one hungry man breakfast for Ace."

_ "Smells awesome!"_

I know Valdez was telling me all this just because he loves hearing his own voice.

_ "Hey plus she's a good cook and you and Blade told me to keep an extra eye on her and Ace."_

"I didn't say give me a play by play on the food I can't eat."

_"Breakfast foods are on the next synthetic list." _Valdez wagged his tail.

"Good to know. Any synthetic meals in the downstairs freezer?"

_"There should be-"_

"What's with the look your Blade said not to transform in front of you. I didn't fyi there are several synthetic meals in the downstairs fridge. Also I was told by Blade that Flo will be taking Matilda hunting so not to worry. Also Lucy will be with Blade for most of the day and Lucy says to make sure AJ doesn't forget to check things off her list."

"Wait Lucy knows your a shape shifter?" I asked.

He smiled, "No but Lucy knows that AJ and I are close and will find away to give her the message since I am her aid dog and so smart."

_"Ham."_

I smiled at Valdez and so did Ace.

"Perhaps but Ms. St. Clair I need you to watch AJ I know technically Lucy is your charge but AJ is-"

"Special I get it."

"I see you do. I need to do some errands today and I will be back tonight, midnight the latest but I need you to distract her for me." said Ace.

_ "How the heck is Glory suppose to distract that wonderful cook-I mean she's not a babysitter. Besides it's your job-"_

"Nice try puppy. How can we help?" I said.

To tell you the truth not being staked or having to run for your lives every five minutes is nice but I was getting cabin fever. However this ghetto with its guns and knives being tossed about. uh...let's just say today was a staying home day.

_"Glory help she's trying to tutu me."_

"Just for a few minutes it's just for my Anime profile. It's strictly business please, please."

"Well if its for Business." I said.

Valdez groaned.

"Thanks Glory. Come on Valdez you're a super cute dog please."

_"Anything but pink and if you think you're putting anything fluffy on me like you do-"_

"Ahem AJ these are special request designs right?"

"Yes not only am I a author for fiction books, scripts of plays and comics. My sister and I make outfits for other cos-players and their pets."

"Do you do all the sewing?"

"Yes my mom taught me how. My sister designs the outfits and we both sew them but she puts on the glitter and all that while I dress up the pets and take pics and post them on our site."

"Fascinating. Any chance you can dress him up in cool stuff only?"

"Oh but Glory he's the perfect size and breed for the cute stuff. Please Valdez...wait I'll make you whatever dessert you want if you pose for me."

_"What kind of dessert?"_

"Heh he's all yours now AJ just be gentle with him." I laughed.

"Thanks Glory. Here's a menu pup even you can turn pages while you try stuff on. First this one."

_"It's pink."_

"No kidding. Come on."

I was hoping for AJ sake she was going to make more then one dessert otherwise I was not going to hear the end of this for a long while...

It was around ten pm when it started raining not as bad as Britain rainstorms but it was getting there.

"Glory my sister is staying with Flo and Lacy called she said she'll be here in an hour. Right now it's just you and me and Valdez of course."

_"Don't be scared AJ."_

"Where's Ace? He's always taken walks with mom but she called earlier and she didn't mention him and I asked her and she told me not to worry but she sounded like someone was telling her what to say."

Should I tell her Blade probably put the whammy on her or say nothing? Sigh sometimes this secrets thing is so hard. "If your mom said not to worry you shouldn't worry AJ."

"Sigh you're right it's probably nothing. These are the times I really want my cheese stake and oreo cookie dessert."

"Sounds yummy."

"Heh sorry Glory didn't mean to make you drool. So you said these Fangtastics are good?"

"Yeah drink up you seem tired AJ."

"It's not bad but you sure it's not my blood?"

"What? It's a synthetic why would say that?"

"My blood use to taste like root beer. Sigh when I was depressed and had a cut I would lick my wounds okay. It tasted like root beer and so does this."

"Uh okay good to know." I said.

"Sigh I scared you didn't I. I'm sorry Glory."

"Don't be it was just-"

"No I get it wasn't a normal thing to say. Well hate to say it Glory but I wasn't normal before and I'm not normal now but I'm not dangerous to my friends."

"AJ please stop with the sad look."

"What? Oh sorry. Better."

"No now you're face looks like that serial killer you had us watch. You're scaring Valdez."

_"I-I'm not scared." _said Valdez slowly coming out of the bed. He gave me a look that clearly said not to tell Blade.

I returned him a look that hopefully said _Don't Test Me And Maybe I Won't_. "So AJ I know you have a lot on your mind but did you finish your costume for Anime Con?"

"Yes, yes I did and I finished Ace-y 's too. I'll be right back. I'm back."

"Wow vamp speed that Fantastic works fast for you doesn't it."

"I feel great thanks Glory. Now what'cha think." AJ actually twirled.

_"Sexy"_

AJ blushed, "I'm suppose to be the demon queen who forgot her memory and aids her hero arch enemies. Ace is supposed to be my minion."

"Oh the comedy cool I can see that." I said.

"Really how's the top?"

AJ had great curves unlike me even though she claimed if I allowed her and her family to hook her up with her cousins they would be all over me. I was tempted I saw a picture of her many athletic cousins. Unlike me she wasn't concerned about her rump just her boobs and invisible tummy. According to Matilda its because AJ struggled with weight all the time it got worst when she started chemo.

"You look great. What does your sister always say."

_"Little in the middle but got much back. What I like that song."_

AJ laughed and hugged Valdez, "You're awesome V thanks."

Valdez shamelessly wagged his tail.

Soon it was time for bed for us vampires but it didn't stop raining in fact it was getting worst.

_"Ace better hurry back."_

"Why's that pup you seem to be getting all the attention."

_"Aw come on Glory she treats me like a puppy not that I mind when treats are involved."_

"So why should Ace hurry back?"

_"Two reasons I don't feel like marching back in forth with you two on my paws and she's scared of Lightening storms-"_

"Actually it's just the lightening that freaks me out. At least thunder tells you where it's located at. Lighting is silent and deadly. Sorry Glory I know I said I'm an adult but can we have a girl sleep over. I'll sleep on the floor."

"You can sleep next to me if you can find a spot with Valdez here."

"Thanks. Glory."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"No problem good night."

Usually I fall instantly asleep maybe it was the rain but I had this horrible urge to use the bathroom. Valdez nodded at me while I dashed to the bathroom then dashed back and I turned around and there he was Douglas Fieldmen he stabbed me and everything grew dark-

_"Glory! Glory wake up."_

"What? Valdez? What time is it?"

_"I don't know it's still raining pretty hard. Flood warnings."_

"How do you know that?"

"Two reasons boss because I told him and we're listening to the radio now." said Lacy.

"Lacy I thought you weren't coming back for awhile."

"Had a hunch I might be needed." said Lacy.

"She never left that far. She partied awhile and came back here when the club flooded." said AJ.

"She's getting better at reading minds boss. You need to be careful with her." laughed Lacy.

Great all I need is AJ to read my mind then things would get even more awkward.

"Glory."

"What is it?" I noticed AJ looked pale suddenly.

"Ace he got hurt I can feel it. Valdez can't you find him?" cried AJ.

_"Sorry I was told to guard Glory and protect you."_

"I feel it Glory if something happens to my friends and family I always feel it. Please God don't take Ace away from me. Please."

"AJ don't cry." I couldn't help it I grabbed her and held her as she cried.

"Glory...I may look strong but I'm not I can't do anything worth any value. All I cause is pain...all I cause is pain."

"Uh dog let's give them a minute." said Lacy.

_"Lead the way fur ball." _

"No don't leave. Did you smell that?" said AJ, she wiped her tears with her t-shirt sleeve. Today she was wearing a sarcastic t-shirt that said, Don't make me mad I'm running out of places to bury the bodies, some black jeans and a skull belt but the skull had heart shaped eyes and a bow on it. The look was ruined with flip flops that she quickly changed into combat boots, ahem another proof of relations for she had a dagger hidden in her boot.

"She's right Glory I smell something odd." said Lacy.

_ "Whoever smelt it dealt it. ow. Hey oh wait I smell it too."_

I sniffed the air. I got a little dizzy the fact I didn't know what time it was didn't help matters. _"Me too." but I'll be damned if I let that show._ , mental messaged Lacy.

AJ handed me a dagger not the one from her boot but I decided not to ask, she had a shovel in her hand and she handed brass knuckles to Lacy.

"It's coming from the living room the smell and the footsteps." I said.

"Great I'll be in the front. Lacy cover my left, Glory you and Valdez got my back right."

"AJ I think I should be in the front." I said even though I don't want to be in the front.

"No this is my neighborhood Glory and I know how people think around here okay. Valdez stay on the window side. Glory have the knife ready."

"Sigh all right but don't take any unnecessary risks."

"Fair enough let's go." AJ once again was bossy AJ and she held the shovel like she's used it before which both fascinated and terrified me with the possibilities.

All four of us entered the living room and in one quick motion-Slice, Fwoosh! Wham!

"Oof Gloriana what the?"

"Jerry what are you doing here?" I said with the blade on his neck.

He smiled at me and I slowly put my blade away. "We are here because Lucy wanted to be close to her family."

"We?" I blinked and not only Lucy and Blade but Flo, Richard and Matilda along with Ace in his usual German Shepard form.

"Si Glory we managed to beat the rain with Richard's skills that and my brother does have good taste in cars." said Flo.

"Heh I guess it's a good thing we didn't decide to slice your throats out." said Lacy.

"Speak for yourself I got hit with a shovel." said Richard, he smiled when Flo rubbed his head.

"You took that shovel for me Ricardo I will thank you for the rest-yawn...oh excuse me. Where can we sleep?"

As if by magic the storm cleared and the sun was peeking out. I don't know the rest.

By AJ's account...

"Good thing all the windows are blacked out with those curtains and the doors and everything locked along with the security system on." laughed Matilda.

_"Oof least you don't have four vampires on you."_

"Relax Valdez we'll help." said a yawning Lacy.

"Yes Lacy, Matilda take Flo and her husband to the basement. Valdez, Ace and I will take them to my old room. Valdez check that all the windows are closed and blocked."

_"You going to be okay with these two?"_

"You mean Jeremiah here feeling Gloriana 's boob as he sleeps."

_"Pft right you have vamp strength. All right be right back."_

AJ watched Valdez dash up the stairs and scamper up. "You owe me big cousin. Come on Ace-y let's test out this vamp strength shall we. What's wrong? Oh crap. Ace wait!"

"Ha. Oof hey you mangy dog. What the it's starting to rain again but still really sunny. Ha, ha!"

AJ blocked his shots and safely pushed Jerry and I away. Basically she Jackie Chan-ed our bodies all over the place. "Doug can't we talk."

"No you ruined me. You ruined me I can only go out at night or when odd weather like this happens. You ruined me!"

"Yipe. Ow oh wow that hurts."

"Time to die demon!"

"No-"

Argh!

"Argh two trouble makers an ugly mutt and a German Shepard. What did they transform. Get away from me!"

"Ow Hey Douglas."

"Argh! You, you good for nothing-Argh! stop please stop!"

AJ quickly shut the covers. She threw a blanket on him. Tossed him in a plastic container that had donation clothes in it and she and Ace started putting heavy things on top of it. Then- "Ace sit. You try anything Douglas before we have time for all of us to talk. Ace has permission to rip your balls off got it."

"Understood." said the muffled voice of Douglas Fieldmen.

"Great. Come on Valdez."

_"That was something girlie."_

"I am from the hood. Now then up the stairs."

According to Valdez AJ carried all three of us upstairs. Tucked Blade and I in the bed and fell asleep on top of her ottoman.

I was the first to awaken to see AJ snoozing on top of the ottoman. I couldn't help it I poked her with her sister's patton.

"Zzz-Huh what? Oh Glory this furniture is cute whose is it?"

"It's yours your gift from Matilda but uh-"

"You and Blade decided to bless it several times. You can keep it."

"Uh AJ what time is it?"

"The time you guys usually wake up today it's sunny thanks to odd weather but it's the right time I assure you. Weird stuff always happens when my birthday comes around."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow night Saturday night is Alexis Jubilation-"

AJ whacked Jerry with several torpedo pillows, "Go back to sleep cousin."

"Oof now lass you think you can take on a vampire of my caliber. Ha."

"Eep ha you missed."

"Not really you used me as a shield." I said.

"Sorry." said AJ and Jerry.

_"Are you going to tell them or should I?"_

"Tell us what?" Jerry and I said in unison.

"Uh I'll just show you guys once we drink up okay." AJ gave us the peace sign.

"Cousin." said Jerry he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey you two had sex in my birthday gift. You guys better tell Matilda to make up for it and I'm still tired."

"Whoa she's not kidding. Blade she's so thin look."

Blade cursed in his native tongue but he couldn't find himself to yell at AJ. "Gloriana can you bring me a synthetic meal and a Blood Thirsty."

I knew what Jerry was going to do but I also knew that AJ didn't want to drink blood no matter whose it was and I doubt Jerry would taste like root beer. "Jerry-"

"I know her wishes but she hasn't slept and by the looks of her something happened-"

"Read my thoughts it's faster cuz." whispered AJ.

"AJ." said Jerry.

"I'll be right back okay." I dashed down the stairs through the living room, through the kitchen pulled out a pack of Blood Thirsty and dashed back up the stairs and threw them at Jerry. "Jerry?"

"She's not drinking. AJ as your maker and your eldest cousin I order you to drink from me now." Jerry offered his neck to her.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why you'll die if you don't. You're mother will be saddened same with your sister and everyone." said Jerry.

"Ace wouldn't know what to do without you." I added.

AJ's eyes flew open. "Ace must be starving by now. There's some chicken Cesar salad left give that to him."

"I will once you drink from Jerry you're too weak to wait for the effects of the synthetic." I couldn't believe I was saying this but I was on the verge of crying and so was Jerry.

"Drink lass."

"Will it hurt?"

Jerry laughed, "No believe me it doesn't hurt. The opposite in fact."

"Can't I just get your wrist. We're family right it looks wrong and I don't want to offend Glory."

I laughed at this, "Normally the neck is for lovers only but you need a quick boost just take what you need AJ hurry." I said.

She sighed and bit Jerry.

"That's it lass don't cry it doesn't hurt. Don't stop you need more then that." said Jerry.

However AJ unlatched herself anyway, "Glory give me the Blood Thirsty please."

I handed one to AJ then Jerry and then opened one for myself.

"Bottoms up."

Once we all drank, it was Jerry who said we should hurry downward. We all dashed downstairs to find everyone in the living room including a burned Douglas who stared at Richard, Flo and Damian?

"Hello Glory, Flo said Philadelphia is more exciting thanks to you and Jeremiah's relatives." said Damian.

Whack! "Oops sorry my hand slipped. You just remind me of one of my cousins. Just had to do it." said Lucy.

We all laughed at that. For once Damian was speechless especially since the Hispanic little mother meant business. "Si Senora." was all he could muster.

Did I mention how much I love Lucy and her girls. Like I said Valdez told us all what happened. AJ blushed the whole way.

"You are hero, female hero AJ you should be proud." said Flo.

"Why?" asked AJ.

"AJ you saved us all. You should be proud lass." said Jerry.

"Sigh you guys are weird. Now then back to business. Where the heck where you hiding at Douglas you smell like sewer."

"I was and I was being chased by spacemen thanks to you." said Douglas.

"So you were the one drinking humans without bothering to hide the mess. I was separated from Florence because of you." said Richard.

"Ricardo put the worm down. That's better." said Flo.

"Cough you just let him chock me AJ you claim to be my friend. But between your mutant dog and now you and your freaks-"

Slap!

"Say what you want of me Douglas but never talk about any of my friends and family again understand." said AJ.

"I-I'll sue you this is harassment. You hear me harassment-" shouted Douglas.

Whack!

"Whoops my hands slipped." said Matilda.

"You ruined my perfect face AJ have you no feeling?"

"Fine you feel you've been wronged Douglas let's settle this shall we." said AJ.

"What?" we all said.

"H-how do you mean?"

"Let's play gladiator it's not that different from three strikes."

"Three strikes?" said Richard and Jerry.

"In the ghetto. Two opponents have one weapon usually a knife or a bat and fight in a circle. Whoever bleeds first loses or if they strike three big blows whoever is ko'd or out of the circle first is the loser. Gladiator is the same thing but multiple weapons and of course an audience of peers." said Matilda. She laughed nervously when Lucy their mother gave her the look.

Douglas got up too fast and Ace immediately along with Valdez knocked him back down and grred.

"Call them off. I just need to use the bathroom." said Douglas.

"Ace heel." said AJ.

"Valdez get off the imbecile." said Jerry dragging Valdez by his collar.

AJ rubbed Ace's belly, Matilda and I rubbed Valdez and cooed at him.

He claims he hates the baby talk and yet there was his tail wagging as fast as Ace's thumping tail.

"Well that was melodramatic but I must say it's fascinating." said Damian.

"I told you." said Flo.

"Where's Lacy?" said Matilda.

_"Her boyfriend called." _said Valdez.

"Ooh okay." said Matilda continuing to rub Valdez's belly.

"Jerry not that I'm a expert on men peeing but he's been there a long time." I said.

"That's because he left. What you think I didn't know. Douglas is more words then action. I guess he was scared to take everyone." AJ smiled.

"You threatened him mentally didn't you." laughed Jerry.

"I plead the fifth. Uh Glory mind if I talk to you?"

"Sure. Guys you mind what's up." we went to the basement to get some privacy.

"I um I'm sorry for being difficult. You and Blade can keep the ottoman."

"Yeah sorry about that. Your sister has great skill it's deeper then it looks and-"

"No details please. Well I was wondering if you could help me thank him."

"Besides the coffin?"

AJ laughed, "Yes besides you guys having sex in my hand crafted coffin ottoman table."

I winced.

"Heh any ideas cousin-in-law?"

"We're not married."

"Technicalities bore me Glory. Well?"

"If you can prove to Blade that he doesn't have to worry about you that would help."

"Sigh I've been trying to prove to my mother I'm all right for years. Cancer is a scary thing."

"I'm sure it is. Which one did you have?"

"Breast cancer but they caught it early enough that I didn't have to have them cut but I was really depressed and my eggs couldn't be saved so I already went through an early menopause. Glory why are you crying?"

"I...think...i..might have my period."

"Oh? Please stop crying. Please otherwise I'm going to cry..."

What can I say we both cried like two girls who lost their favorite toy.

Ace and Jerry walked in. Jerry held me while Ace pushed AJ to the bed and sat on her feet. She started laughing between her tears and held him. He sighed and stared at us. I took Jerry's hand and we closed the door.

(Clip) Real Vampires are hopeless romantics...

Being back in Texas is awesome but not when it's drought season. Nor when you're a Vampire training your long time boyfriend's long lost distant cousin how to use her powers. Worst yet that you know her hearing aid dog is really a shape shifter who loves her.

"Glory I'm not good with math."

"You said you would pay us back. So you'll be paying me back with kindness by minding the store since for whatever odd reason the sun doesn't bother you."

"Stakes still do and fyi afternoon shift will be very boring without-Ace-y oh hey puppy you look great. How was he at the vets Jerry?"

"Perfect health but AJ I think you really should know that Ace is-Yeow! Look here you-"

"Jerry mind helping me with this clasp."

"What? Oh very nice Gloriana is this for me?"

"If you're a good boy"

"How good?" he smiled that smile of his.

"Good enough not to interfere see." I pulled his face to show him the display of Ace and AJ.

AJ laughed and belly rubbed Ace, Ace flipped her over and licked her all over. She laughed some more and held him and they both sighed.

Jerry sighed, "For you Gloriana I hold my tongue but only for now."

"Can't rush love Jerry."

"Sigh very well then how about removing the clasp?"

I laughed, told Lacy to show AJ how to use the cash register and made Valdez promise to guard AJ only.


End file.
